


Snowed In

by 4Jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Jackles/pseuds/4Jackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>State Forest Ranger, Dean Winchester nurses injured hiker, Castiel Novak back to health while they're snowed in at Dean's cozy cabin in the Colorado mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my editor/sister for always proofing my work and correcting my mistakes.

****

Dean Winchester sat in his office at the ranger station and reflected for a moment while he waited for his crew to arrive. A few weeks ago, he'd been promoted to Chief Forest Ranger, which was a surprise. When he was called into the the boss' office that day, he wasn't expecting a promotion. This was supposed to be a temporary summer thing until he could find a full-time mechanic gig. Dean had moved to Colorado to be closer to his baby brother, Sam, who was attending college there. That was over 3 years ago. He loved his job, though, and couldn't imagine doing anything else now.

****

Dean took one more look at the weather report on his computer, and went out to the meeting room. There was a huge snowstorm in the forecast and the snow was already falling fast. Dean surveyed the crew he called in. There was his uncle Bobby, the best ranger he knew. His best friend Benny, a seasoned search and rescue operator. His cousin Ash, fresh out of college and working as a technician. his friends Kevin and Garth, also seasonal technicians. They were a good bunch of guys, but sometimes the younger ones didn't take their job very seriously. Bobby was his right hand man, though, and he knew he could always depend on Bobby. With the snow coming down so fast, he paired the less experienced technicians with the rangers to do a quick survey of their assigned areas to make sure there was nobody on the mountain who was hurt or lost. No one wants to get a call at 3 a.m. saying they need to head out and look for a lost hiker or camper. With the possibility of up to 16 inches of snow and freezing temperatures, finding someone alive later would be unlikely, so it was best to do a sweep now. Dean was lucky to be working with Bobby and Benny, because they understood how dangerous it is to be out in this weather without the proper equipment or experience.

Dean gathers the guys together for a briefing before they head out. "Guys, listen up! Ash, please shut up!" He wiped his hand over his face in frustration. "This is extremely important, OK? The snow is coming down hard, and it'll be up to our waist in just a couple hours. I want you to pair up and search your usual sections of our designated areas. We need to make sure we find anyone that may be in trouble, and we don't have a lot of time." Dean looked at each man in turn. "We need to meet back here in one hour. Make sure you have your radios on so we can keep in contact if you find anyone or get into trouble. You need to radio in when you're done and again when you get back here to base. Bobby and I are splitting up to cover more ground. We don't have time to be screwing around and then saving your asses when you get in trouble," Dean warns.

The guys disperse to start their searches. About 45 minutes into the search Kevin radios in to tell them he and Benny have found a hiker that may have broken his ankle. He tells them they're only about 200 yards away from Dean's cabin, and Benny has gone to the cabin to retrieve the snowmobile sled to transport the hiker. Since Dean is the only one besides Bobby who can set a broken bone, and since he's closer to the cabin, so he calls his position over the radio to have Benny pick him up as soon as he transports the hiker. The snow falling harder now, and there's no way Dean can make it to his cabin on foot. Just as Dean's about to freeze his ass off, and the snow is encroaching on his knees, he hears the engine of the snowmobile getting closer. Finally! he thinks. Dean radios in to tell Bobby to meet him at the cabin instead of going back to the station, just in case the injured hiker needs more help than he can give.

A few minutes later, Dean and Benny arrive at the cabin just as Bobby shows up on his own snowmobile, and Kevin briefs them on the situation. The hiker's name is Castiel Novak. Kevin, with his basic survival training knew to put ice on the ankle and elevate it above the heart. Since Dean and Bobby had to take extensive survival, EMT and CPR courses when they were hired as Rangers, they would know more about the injury, they head to the bedroom to see the injury.

Dean walks into the cabin he calls home, which is one large room, divided by a short wall, separating the bed from the living and kitchen areas. Kevin has built a fire in the fireplace, and it's already toasty warm in the cabin. Seeing the man with his foot elevated, he walks over and introduces himself. "Hello Castiel. Can I call you Cas? I'm Dean," He stops short next to the bed. Oh my fucking god! This guy is breathtakingly gorgeous.

Dean glances over to Benny, who has a huge smirk on his face. Dean mouths "Assbutt," to him, and glances at Bobby, who just chuckles and shakes his head. Bobby and Benny are very well aware that Dean is bisexual and Benny knew that Dean would find Castiel attractive. Bobby looks at Castiel and notices he hasn't taken his eyes off of Dean. This could be interesting, Thinks Bobby.

Dean examines Castiel's ankle. It's deeply bruised and quite swollen, but he can rotate it slightly, so it's most likely not broken. "Well, Cas, it's not broken," Explains Dean. "You'll need to keep your weight off of it, though, and you need to keep it elevated to get the swelling down." Good lord, I'm going to have to nurse this gorgeous man back to health and make him comfortable, Dean thinks, hoping this might be the beginning of something wonderful.

Bobby decides to help Dean out. He still has his snowmobile's rescue sled, but he's not divulging that information. He clears his throat to get Dean's attention. "Hey, idjit. Benny and Kevin left and I need to get back to the station. The boys are all safely back, and they didn't find anyone else. I can't take all of us on just one machine, and I'm not sure if we can come back with the snow as deep as it is."

Dean turns to Castiel. "Cas, are you going to be alright with just you and I here? Bobby's right. We can't risk transporting all of us in this weather, and I have about a week's worth of supplies here, so we'll be safe."

"Oh yes, we will be just fine here all alone, Dean." Cas says with a huge smile. Dean turns to Bobby, who's already headed out the door. Bobby winks at Dean as he closes the door behind him.

Dean finds an elastic bandage to wrap Castiel's ankle, and as he's wrapping, he glances up to meet his gaze. He nearly gets lost in the man's angelic blue eyes, and before he knows it he's kissing his luciously plump lips. Luckily Castiel is not pulling away, instead he is nibbling at Dean's bottom lip, asking to be invited into Deans mouth. Dean opens his mouth and Castiel enters ever so gently. The kiss turns passionate very quickly and both guys pull away to catch their breaths. Before Dean can say anything, Castiel wraps his hands around the back of Dean's neck and pulls him in for another intense kiss. Castiel wimpers and Dean pulls away to make sure that he hasn't hurt him. There are small tears welling up in Cas' eyes but he insist that he's alright. "The pain meds I was given earlier are wearing off," he tells Dean, who goes to his first aid box to retrieve more pain medication and grabs another ice pack from the freezer.

As he walks away Castiel can't help staring, and his inner monologue takes off. Oh, that sweet, sweet ass. How can one man be so perfect, and where the hell has Dean been my whole life? Hidden in the mountains of Colorado, that is where. I should have started hiking years ago! Now only if I wasn't so damn clumsy, I could get up and push him against the wall and take total control over that gorgeous man.

Dean returns, handing Castiel the pain medication and some water to swallow it down. He replaces the ice pack and plumps up the pillow under his ankle.

"Cas, are you hungry? I haven't eaten in hours and I am starving." Dean asks.

"Yes, I'm starved. Do you have any peanut butter and jelly on hand?" Cas asks.

"As a matter of fact, angel eyes, yes I do have pb&j on hand. Are you sure that's all you want? I could whip up something...more substantial." Dean says with a smile and wink, and goes to make them each a pb&j sandwich. He adds a handful of cheese flavored crackers to each plate as an after thought. The guys eat in silence, and when Dean gets up to take their plates into the kitchen, Cas grabs Dean's hand and pulls him into another very short, but so very sweet kiss.

"Cas, what was that for?" Dean questions.

"Just for being you. For taking care of me. And for making me the best pb&j I have ever had. Mostly just for the AMAZING ass you have." Cas replies and then licks his lips seductively, looking pointedly at Dean's hips.

"I guess you're feeling better then?" Dean asks, amused. He'd given him two vicodin instead of another does of the ibuprofen that Kevin administered earlier. "I wouldn't want my angel to be in any kind of pain, especially with what I have in mind." Dean says, as he turns and walks toward the kitchen, giving a nice view of his ass.

"Wow you are a cock tease," Cas laughs.

"You started it with your sexy tongue!" Dean throws back at him.

Dean doesn't want to take advantage of Cas in his drugged state, so they decide that since the satellite is out the only thing left to do is watch a movie, except that Dean doesn't really have any good ones on hand. The only movies to choose from are Bobby's, which are are all old spaghetti westerns. I've got to stop letting him use my cabin in the summer. Dean opens up another storage space in the TV stand and finds one non-cowboy movie, "Fools Gold." Ugh. A chick flick. He turns to Castiel, holding the movie up so he can see it. "I have no idea where this came from, but it looks like this is our only choice." Dean decides that since Cas is already in his bed, he'll be a gentleman and take the couch to sleep on once the movie is over.

Cas argues with Dean for a good 10 minutes about the couch not being good for Dean's back, and that he should just sleep in the bed in case he wakes up and needs him, before Dean finally tells him it is his place and he will take the couch because he doesn't want to hurt him in the middle of the night, no if's, and's or but's about it. Cas takes his defeat with a frown and Dean gets him another pillow for his ankle. Dean settles in on the bed to watch the movie, careful not to hurt Cas' ankle.

If it wasn't for his ankle, I'd show Cas what we do in the mountains when we get snowed in. Dean smiles to himself.

Damn this ankle! I just want to tear Dean's clothes off of him and show him what this Angel is capable of. Cas smiles to himself.

Both men have grins on their faces, and Cas thinks Dean is too far away, so he pulls him closer and wraps his arm around his lower back. The guys snuggle really closely, like they've known each other for more than just a few hours. Halfway into the movie they look at each other and realize neither of them are interested in this chick flick crap. Dean really wants to climb on top of Cas and tear his clothes off, but he needs to be a gentleman, so instead, he leans down and brings their lips together, giving him a gentle kiss.

The kiss turns very passionate very quickly. Dean gets up and moves, very carefully so as not to disturb his ankle, and positions himself on of Cas' hips. He slides Cas' shirt up and slips it over his head. He proceeds to run his hands all over Cas' perfect chest, lingering over his very perky nipples and his six-pack abs. Dean begins at Cas' neck and showers him with kisses all the way down to his navel.

At this point, Cas has kicked the pillows out from under his ankle, and is struggling to remove his pants with Dean on top of him. Cas can think only of Dean and his lips all over him. He wants to tear his clothes off of him, take his bulge into his mouth and make him moan his name. Dean helps Cas remove his pants, pausing to make sure he didn't hurt him, and Cas gives him the go ahead. Dean gets up from the bed and notices a large bulge in Cas' boxers, which he strips off as well, pausing to admire his girth. Dean then removes his own boxers and crawls on top of Cas. Dean knows he'll be doing the majority of the hard work this time around, which he has no problem with, but Castiel wishes he could do a little more to please Dean.

Cas pulls Dean up to his face and brings his lips to his. The kiss is so deep that they moan into each others mouths. Dean then moves his lips down to Cas' neck, his nipples, his abdomen. Then he kisses the head of Castiel's very large, wide erection. The pre-cum leaks out and Dean licks it, then proceeds to take Cas' entire quaking member into his mouth as deep as he can, and moves slowly and deliberately up and down. All the while he looks up at Cas, into those eyes he's so easily falling in love with. Cas can't take it anymore. He's bucking against Dean's mouth and moaning his name. Dean crawls back up to Castiel's lusty lips, and nibbles at his lower lip until Cas in moaning his name again.

Cas pulls Dean up on the bed so that his erection is directly in line with his mouth. He wants to taste Dean's sweet cum on his tongue. He takes Dean's full hard-on into his mouth and swirls his tongue around the head of his enlarged member. Cas uses his hand to cup Dean's nuts and squeeze them gently as he looks Dean directly into his eyes, making Dean groan. Cas doesn't want Dean to blow his load so he pulls Dean back down and takes his turn kissing Dean's perfect body. Cas looks up at Dean, pleading with him to take it next to the next step. Dean gets up and grabs a bottle of lube out of his dresser.

"Are you OK with this?" Dean asks Cas. "I don't want you to get hurt, my blue-eyed angel." Cas just nods in approval, his eyes pleading to Dean to stop teasing him. Dean just chuckles, crawls back on the bed, and pours lube onto his fingers. He slowly circles Cas' entrance, pushes his finger in and moves it around, opening him up. Dean then proceeds to add another finger until Cas is ready. Dean teases a finger over his prostate, and Cas bucks and moans.

"Dean, PLEASE stop teasing me and just FUCK me already!!!!" Cas pleads.

Dean gives his famous smirk, lubes himself up and enters into Castiel.

The pace starts out slow, and then they find their rhythm. Dean continually hits Cas' prostate which makes him go wild, and Dean lets out his own moan and starts repeating Cas' name, oblivious to the fact that he's even speaking. They meld together like they've been intimate for years. Dean picks up the pace and their moans get louder and closer together. Dean wraps his hand around Castiel and starts pumping his quivering member. They're both grunting and groaning in unison and dripping with sex sweat. Cas just can't hold it in anymore. He releases all over his chest and abdomen. Seconds later Dean lets go inside of Cas, who can feel Dean's release. They look at each other for a moment, and then Dean leans over and cleans up most of Cas's sweet cum with his tongue, then collapses on top of Castiel in complete exhaustion. Both men are out of breath and smiling. Their lips meet for a passionate kiss after some of the greatest sex of their lives.

Dean gets up to get find something to clean them both off with, and Cas can't stop smiling as he watches Dean's bare beautiful ass walk to the bathroom. After they're both cleaned up, Dean repositions the pillows under Cas' ankle, then lies back down, wrapping his arm around him. He's never felt the urge to hold someone after sex, but this wasn't just sex, he realizes. He's actually falling for this guy. It's crazy, but in such a short time, he realizes he can't see himself with anyone else. He just hopes Cas feels the same way about him. Dean kisses him on the forehead.

Cas lies next to Dean with his head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. That was the best sex of his life, but to Cas it wasn't just sex. It wasn't just sex the moment Dean kissed him on the couch. He already has feelings for this kind and caring man, and he doesn't ever want to move from this spot. He looks up to steal a glance at him, only to find Dean looking down at him. Their lips meet in a very gentle kiss, and they stay wrapped in each other until Cas is nearly asleep.

Dean tries to move, and wakes Cas. "Dean, please stay."

Dean looks at him, knowing this is where he wants to be. "I never want to leave you, Angel."

Dean wakes in the morning to find Cas in the same spot he was last night, with his head on his chest. His arm is numb, but Dean has never been happier in his life. He tries to get up and get Cas some pain meds. He knows that ankle is really going to hurt when he wakes up. As soon as Dean tries to move, strong arms tighten around him. Cas looks up and sleepily kisses Dean on the lips.

"Angel, I am just going to get you something for the pain, and a new ice pack, and we need to keep that ankle elevated. I promise I'll be right back. Do you want something to eat while I'm up?" Dean asks.

"Awe, Babe, thanks for taking care of me. I'm not hungry yet, but thank you. All I want is for you to be back in bed with me, so please hurry your cute little ass up and get back in here." Cas says with a smile.

"I'm just going to do a quick check on the weather, too, while I'm up. I'll be right back, Angel." Dean says.

The snow has not stopped falling, and they're not going anywhere anytime soon. He checks his cell to see that Bobby has called to let Dean know that they already have 15 inches of snow and the forecast calls for more. Dean calls him really quickly to let him know that all is good and Castiel is doing better. Bobby can tell just by the tone of Dean's voice that they've had a very good night together. "Enjoy yourself, son. You deserve it," Bobby says sincerely, and they hang up.

****

Dean and Cas spent four more nights together trapped in Dean's cabin. Truthfully, only two of those nights were necessary, because of the storm, but Dean doesn't tell Cas that. Those four days were some of the happiest of their lives, and neither of them want it to end. Unfortunately, since Cas was able to walk without pain and his ankle was mostly healed, he had to get back to his life and his job. The good news was that Cas had been living just 15 miles away from Dean for the last three years. All this time they were so close, yet so far. They said their goodbyes, filled with kisses and hugs, and Cas promised to call when things settled down.

They went their separate ways, and Dean headed back out into the world to pick up where he left off before the big snowfall. He called a short meeting with his crew so they could brief him on the situation while he was "taking care" of the injured hiker. Thankfully nothing too exciting happened, except for a crap ton of snow. No more injured hikers were found in the mountains. Bobby and Benny noticed the slight change in Dean's behavior. He was smiling, and seemed much happier. At the same time, though, they both saw the sadness in his eyes since he got back that morning.

****

One week later, Dean's pacing the floor. He's nervous as hell because Cas hasn't called him yet, and his inner monologue is going crazy. He walks to the kitchen. What's going on with me? I've been sitting here for DAYS waiting for a man to call me. A man I have only known for four days, granted, but damn, those were the happiest four days I've had in forever!

He walks over to the fireplace.

I can't believe he isn't calling.

He walks back to the kitchen.

Oh my god, I'm acting like a girl, sitting around waiting for some guy to call me! No missed calls or messages...this is stupid.

He walks back to the fireplace.

This is not a chick flick! Knock it off Winchester. Be a man.

He walks back to the kitchen.

Come on Angel, don't do this to me...

****

Moments later the phone rings and Dean nearly squeals with happiness. It's Castiel. "I'm so sorry I didn't call sooner, Dean. I've uh, never felt like this about someone I've just met, and I'm a little worried you don't feel the same way. I was...afraid to call you. Afraid those four days were a dream," Castiel explains.

Dean shushes his Angel and responds. "Cas, I've been feeling the exact same way. It felt like those four days were all a dream. I've been sitting here kicking myself for letting you leave. I thought maybe you didn't feel the same way and...I miss you, Cas."

Just then, there's a knock on the cabin door. "Hold on, Cas, someone's at my door." Dean opens the door, and there stands Dean's blue-eyed angel, right in front of him. Phones forgotten, Dean pulls Castiel into the cabin. Their lips are immediately locked onto one another.

****

Dean and Cas never spend another night away from each other. Thanks to fate and the crazy weather patterns of Colorado, they've both found the love of their lives.


End file.
